Arrepentimientos
by fujoshilovesprussia
Summary: Serás la primera y última persona que sabrá la verdad sobre mi, Jeanne...


Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio :c ni de mi hermana chica :c

* * *

Arrepentimientos

Entonces corrí hacia la salida, esperaba que cuando despertara fuera muy tarde y que supiera que lo hacía por él. Vacilé un momento en la puerta de la carpa al recordar su rostro sonriente, pero avancé decidida al campo de batalla, mi miedo lo había cortado junto a mi pelo y no tenía nada de qué arrepentirme.

Antes de que alguien se diera cuenta me puse su armadura plateada y tapé mi cara con el gran casco para que nadie pudiera reconocerme.

En el establo tomé al mejor de los caballos y galopee hacia el lugar de la batalla.

Sabía que el somnífero no duraría mucho en el, por lo tanto tenía que ser rápida.

Ordené a las tropas hablando poco y lo más parecido a él que pude y entonces partimos a encontrarnos con los ingleses, debo decir que luchamos excelentemente, pero ellos nos superaban en número, y pronto nos vimos rodeados, vi a mis compañeros caer de sus caballos y en medio del caos y el olor a sangre escuché los gritos de la ciudad, ahí fue cuando alguien por el bien de todos y con el temor de una derrota cerró tras mi las puertas de Compiégne. En ese momento comprendí que mi única opción era luchar hasta caer muerta, con honor y en nombre de mi amado Francia. Cinco hombres me rodearon y después de bastante forcejeo me botaron del caballo y me amarraron frustrando mis planes.

Meses después llegó a mi calabozo la noticia de mi ejecución, entonces lo recordé:

"-Jeanne no te dejaré ir. -En ese momento solo pensé en cuanto me gustaba cuando estaba serio.

-no podrás evitarlo, tú ya estás muy herido.-

-¿crees que eso es impedimento para un país?-

-¿país?- pregunté creyendo haber escuchado mal.

-oh, Jeanne, me han hecho prometer que nunca se lo contaría a nadie y durante siglos nunca desee hacerlo tampoco, pero me duele ocultártelo a ti.- hizo una pausa, probablemente tratando de ordenar las ideas en su cabeza-Se que probablemente no me creas, yo tampoco lo hubiera creído, pero te diré la verdad, mi verdad.- recuerdo que me explicó que era la representación humana de la nación francesa y que aunque mil lanzas humanas se clavaran en su corazón el no moriría, pero que una sola de otro país podía herirlo gravemente, en ese momento miré su cuerpo lleno de vendas y comprendí que quien se las había hecho era la personificación de Inglaterra, eso no hizo más que aumentar mi odio y mis ganas de luchar, pero traté de disimularlo porque sabía que eso le dolía más que cualquier estocada. En ningún momento se me ocurrió no creerle, pues él nunca me mentiría, ni siquiera para que me quedase a su lado y dentro de todo lo fantástico que pudiera llegar a sonar, lo de su inmortalidad tenía sentido, al menos para mí que lo había visto surgir de la sangre de los enemigos más de una vez. Mi expresión debió haberle dicho que pensaba, pues el bajó la cabeza y su rubio flequillo tapó su cara, entonces se acercó a mí y me abrazó, sentí sus tibias lagrimas en mi hombro.

-Jeanne, por favor- la voz le tembló en la última sílaba, lo último que deseaba era herirlo, entonces sonrojada lo abracé de vuelta."

Sorprendida vi como caían las lagrimas en mi sucio vestido y solo entonces me di cuenta de que si había algo de lo que me arrepentía; yo nunca le dije que lo amaba y ahora jamás podría hacerlo. No pude parar de llorar, tenía un nudo en la garganta y tiritaba como si hiciera el peor de los fríos. Ese día me dormí sentada, cansada de tanto llorar.

Amarrada en la cruz "_penitienzagite_" gritaba la multitud, yo no quería pensar en nada, no quería temer, entonces lo vi entre la multitud, con una capa que tapaba la mitad de su cara, pero imposible de confundir, y cuando me miró no pude contener las lagrimas, si sus ojos pedían perdón, entonces los míos le daban las gracias.

Comencé a quemarme, mas por dentro que por fuera, mientras veía sus lagrimas correr y la promesa de venganza en sus hermosos ojos azules.

Fin

* * *

Nació en clase de biología (? se que es fail, pero si quieren podría tener continuación y convertirse en un FrUk pseudo sadomasoquista x,D :D

Revieweenme con amor 3 (?


End file.
